


"Happy Birthday Darling"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini smut, Benedict celebrated your birthday in a romantic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday Darling"

WORK ON THIS FIRST!!!

Romantic cumbersmut plz... Benedict on your birthday :)  
_________________________________

You and Ben have just returned from a romantic dinner at a posh restaurant in London with wonderful food and an excellent choice in wines. 

"Thank you for dinner darling, I had a wonderful time." You said as Benedict slipped your jacket off and hung it up on the rack by the front door of flat in Hampstead that you two had shared since getting engaged two years ago. You two have been married for six wonderful months now and tonight Benedict was celebrating your birthday. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself love, and your welcome." Ben turned back to you and have you a light but loving kiss.

"You know what I want Benedict? More than anything you could ever buy me." You locked eyes with him and he held you by the waist.

"What's that my dear?" 

"To have you hold me in your arms and feel the passion that we share. Just you and me together sharing a romantic evening." You smiled happily as Benedict looked at you knowingly.

"I want to give you everything I could ever give you and everything you could ever want. If you want to lie beside me and share our love, then so shall it be." Ben pulled you closer to him and leaned down to kiss you, sucking lightly on your bottom lip, kissing the top lip and enveloping your tongue in his mouth. It wasn't rushed, it was lovely, you could feel the love between the two of you. 

"Come with me." Benedict smiled taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom. Once inside he took you back into his arms once more.  
"I love your smile and the way you make me feel, I love you with all my heart." He said softly as he kissed your neck and collar bone. His hands explored your body's curves, he ran hands from your shoulders and arms down to your waist and hips, his right hand slid to the small of your back and the electric feeling of his touch made you relax in his arms. Slowly he slid his hand up your back and took the zipper of your dress and pulled it down before taking it off of you and lying it on the bench at the end of the bed. You stood on your black lace panties and bra like a flawless doll in Benedict's eyes. You always felt a bit self conscious about your body but Ben always adored you and empowered you with wonderful words and loving comments. You raised your hands to unbutton his white dress shirt tantalizingly slow. Your eyes closed lightly from the feeling of Benedict caressing your neck and leaving light kisses on your shoulder. Ben's long fingers slipped to your bra hook and with a few simple movements he had your bra unhooked and on the floor. He pulled away slightly and gazed down to your breast before slipping his shirt off and laying you down gently on the bed.   
"You are beautiful my darling." He kissed each side of your collar bone and then kissed down to your cleavage and each breast before kissing and sucking lightly on each nipple.

"Ben..." You moaned in pleasure as your eyes rolled up. 

From your breast Benedict kissed along your stomach and down to the top of your panties and then one kiss on each thigh. You spread your legs naturally as the want for Benedict's gentle touch overwhelmed you. His strong hands caressed your outer thighs and he kissed your inner thighs before sliding a finger to your panties.

"Your already so wet love, let's see if we can make you wetter." Ben hooked his thumbs in your panties and tugged them down gently, exposing your wet mound to the cold air of the bedroom. Ben leaned down and kissed the top of your sex before kissing and sucking lightly on your clit, swirling his tongue lightly over it. You breathed heavier now, it was then that Benedict slip his long index and middle finger into your dripping center and massaged your inner walls. 

"Ben..." You breathed.

"I love you so much darling, you are everything to me." Ben said as he still leaned between your legs. You could feel the warm sensation of your orgasm frowning in your belly, your hips bucked up to push Benedict father in, your hands slid through his hair and caressed his scalp. He took both wrist and pinned them to your side as he sat up again, leaving you yearning for more.

"Please..." Your chest heaved.

"It would be my pleasure darling." Ben said as he unhooked his belt and pulled it off before unbuttoning and sliding his zipper down on his trousers and stepping out of them as the fell to the floor. He then pulled his pants off and climbed back on top of you. He looked into your eyes and smiled before kissing you once again. He teased his tip over your clit before guiding himself into you slowly. You gasped as he stretched you before you finally adjusted to him and closed your eyes again from the pleasure. 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked before moving, he was always a considerate lover.

"Yes, I need you." You said and flicked your eyes over his beautiful face. He started moving in and out, pumping himself into you over and over.

"Harder." You moaned and he obliged by trusting harder into you and going deeper.

"Fuck." He panted.

"Faster! Faster! Deeper!" You screamed, Ben pulled your legs up and around his arms so he could spread you wider, this position felt so good that you moaned over and over.

"Ben...Ben...Benedict, fuck!!" You cried out.

"Come for me, come..." He bellowed deep from the pit of his stomach, a voice so sexy that it alone could have made you come. Your release sent Benedict over the edge and he poured his warm seed into you before the both of your bodies went limp and you held each other. Your orgasm was so intense that you were shaking all over, your hands and fingers still shook as Ben held you in his arms. You both breathed in silence, trying to catch your breaths and slow your heart rates down. Ben and you both started to chuckle lightly as you studied his face and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you, I love you so much." You said, still breathless.

"Happy Birthday darling, I love you." He kissed your forehead and held you close.


End file.
